A Lesson In Letting Go
by SingingMisery
Summary: Or, Why Reno is Usually Right Even If He Is A Bastard


Title: A Lesson In Letting Go

Pairing: Rude/Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Angst, sex. This fic contains men having sex. If this bothers you, please don't read.

Notes: This has been a long time coming. Life is kind of wearng me down. But now that it is the holidays, I am taking advantage.

Beta: etrix/etrixan

* * *

Reno really had no idea what he was doing. He tilted his head, studying the door in front of him. Usually, he wasn't so uncertain. But this situation called for someone with a little more...finesse. That's why he had Rude with him.

Behind him, the bald Turk was quietly studying the back of his partner's head. A little smile played over his lips. He was quite amused at the change of attitude in the redhead. Several more seconds of silence, he sighed. Lowering his sunglasses, Rude raised his eyebrow.

"Reno, if you don't knock on the door...I will."

The redhead turned, giving him a look. "Give a guy a break, will ya? We need to proceed with caution." He turned back to the door, missing the roll of Rude's eyes.

Finally, the bald man sighed loudly. Reaching around Reno, he knocked loudly on the door.

Reno glared at Rude. "Why d'ya do that?" His voice was barely above a hiss.

Behind the door, a soft voice answered. "Go away."

Reno turned back to the door. "No can do, Cloud. You haven't come out of your room for two days."

Rude leaned forward. "We're concerned," he added solemnly.

There was a long pause. "I'm fine. Now please leave."

Now Reno was getting frustrated. "If you don't open the door...we're coming in." Rude flexed his fingers, cracking them loudly. There was another pause, followed by footsteps. Then the door opened.

Cloud looked like hell, even by his standards. His hair was hanging around his reddened eyes. Dark circles stood out against his pale skin. Without his huge sword strapped to his back, he looked almost small. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, opting for a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He tried to muster a glare, but failed. "What do you want?"

Reno grinned. "What? Can't we visit a friend?" As expected, Cloud didn't return his Reno wasn't expecting was the way Cloud's glare faltered and his body sagged forward. He looked so...defeated.

"I don't have any friends." His tone was clipped. Without looking at the Turks, he went to close the door.

Only to be stopped by Reno's foot. "Now hang on a minute, angst boy. Believe or not, there are people who care about you. Tifa called us in a panic because you hadn't opened your door in two days." Well, she called Tseng. Reno had just been there to overhear. "So you do have friends, whether you like it or not. And we're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong." To emphasize his point, the redhead folded his arms. Behind him, Rude mimicked the same movement. Cloud stared at both of them. Finally, he sighed. He moved back, allowing them to move inside.

Cloud's room was simple. His bed was surprisingly large, taking up the majority of the space. A few scribbled pictures, that Rude suspected Marlene and Denzel had drawn, hung on the wall. Clothes lay around in piles on the floor. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up to Reno and Rude, who stood a foot away.

Cloud sighed, eyes tired. "Why do you care so much?"

Reno grinned. "Well, someone has to." In his head, he compared Cloud to a cute, but vicious, animal. The blond, although quite adept with a sword, was overwhelmingly vulnerable in other aspects of his life. He did need someone to look out for him. Sure, he and Rude had spent countless hours chasing after Shinra's little experiment-gone-wrong. That didn't mean that he didn't consider the blond a friend. Anyone who stood up to Shinra, Sephiroth, and Jenova was alright in his book. He knew Rude agreed with him; even if the dark-skinned man wouldn't state outright. They were Turks, he would say. And saving a problem child was not high on their list of priorities.

Cloud kept silent. His body was tensed; his eyes unreadable. "I'm fine," he murmured unconvincingly. "I just need some alone time."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to masturbate shamelessly, I'm gonna say no. You've had quite a bit of alone time." He had never known the ex-soldier to blush. But his cheeks darkened noticeably.

"We're only trying to help," interjected Rude. Cloud remained silent, eyes still on the floor. The bald man waited for a few minutes before shrugging. "Figured it was worth a shot. Come on, Reno. Let's leave him alone."

Reno stared at Cloud for as long as possible. "I'm coming." He turned to leave with his partner. Out in the hall, he turned to give Rude a wry grin. "We just want to help? Really?"

Rude gave a non-committal shrug. "Someone's got to save him from himself."

"What about all that stuff before? How we were Turks and we can't be bothered with other people's problems?" He had a big smile now, feeling triumphant.

Rude opened his mouth to defend himself. But the door to Cloud's room opened again. The man tried for another glare. "Are you still here?"

Reno gave him a disarming grin. "Why would we want to leave your charming presence?"

Cloud closed his eyes. Of course, they weren't going to leave. He silently turned back into his room, leaving the door open in unspoken invitation.

Reno was surprised but didn't show it. This proved that something was wrong. There was a time when Cloud wouldn't give them the time of day. Now he was willing to divulge his secrets? He must be desperate if Reno and Rude were his first choice.

This time, Cloud gestured them to sit across the room. He observed the two engage in a silent battle over who got to sit on the desk. Rude won, forcing Reno to sit on an uncomfortable wooden chair. Cloud sighed, placing his forehead in his palm. Already he was doubting his decision. It would be better to remain silent.

But Reno expected some preamble leading up to Cloud's big confession and jiggled in the chair trying to get comfortable. But Cloud just took a deep breath and murmured, "I think I killed someone."

It was safe to say they were not expecting that. The blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"This guy tried to..." Cloud stopped. Where was he supposed to start? He had gone out two nights before, needing to get out for awhile. He had been restless and awake, sleep not coming easy for awhile. He had found a bar that Cid had recommended.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was in a strange bed. His clothes were in disarray and a stranger was leaning over him. His mind reminded him that even though he had mako in his veins, there were still drugs out there that were capable of taking him out. It just metabolized a lot faster. Instinct taking over, his foot lashed out. It struck the stranger in the chest, propelling him back. Through a window that overlooked a twenty-foot drop to the alleyway below.

He took a deep breath. "I think I killed someone," he repeated, as if repeating it made it less real rather than more. Silence met his statement. He didn't look up at Rude and Reno, afraid of what they would say. That thought nearly made him laugh. How bad had things gotten that he was worried about _the Turks _opinion of him?

"You didn't kill him." Rude's baritone voice echoed in the silent room.

Cloud's head shot up. Rude was giving him an amused look over the tops of his sunglasses. Reno was smirking while looking out the window. Cloud nodded. Of course, they would find it funny that he told them a secret. What was he thinking?

Rude sighed. "That person you're talking about? It was a man, right? And he fell out of window near the Honey Bee right?" Wide eyes gave him the answer he needed. "He was fine. He was taken to the hospital. He was bruised and had a few broken bones. But he'll survive."

Cloud blinked. That was the most he had ever heard Rude say.

Now Reno chimed in. "In fact, we owe you one, yo. We were supposed to find the person who did it. So congrats!" Reno nearly howled with laughter at the obvious confusion on Cloud's face. It was surprisingly endearing to see those big blue eyes blinking slowly.

Taking pity on the other man, the redhead explained further, "He was a wanted criminal, Cloud. We wanted to find the person who did it to congratulate them. They did our job for us, after all." Then, Reno frowned, looking uncharacteristically serious. "You gotta watch out who you allow to give you a drink, Cloud. People will take advantage of a pretty boy like you, as anti-social as you may be. I mean, I understand if you wanna go looking for sex..."

"I didn't go out looking for sex, Reno." Cloud sounded tiredly amused. His rested his forehead in his hand, headache brewing. It was hard going from extreme guilt to absolution. The bed dipped down as someone sat on it. A hand rested on his shoulder. The flash of red out of the corner of his eye told him it was Reno. "Much like now, I needed a drink."

"Well, there's part of your problem. When was the last time you got laid?" Cloud looked up, eyes obviously nervous. Reno kept up his easy smile, not wanting to scare the blond. "I'm guessing it's been awhile."

The deer-in-headlights look didn't disappear. "Yeah, awhile," he echoed. Truth be told, he didn't remember. There were still memories of his life that were like empty holes. He had a faint memory of tangled limbs and quiet gasping and blood roaring in his ears. But that was all. Quickly, the memory shifted to burning pain and a helplessness he swore to himself he would never feel again. His hands involuntarily clenched.

Reno frowned at the tension in the blonds' body and gathered up Cloud's hands. Blue eyes blinked. The redhead used his thumb to slowly stroke along the clenched fist. Rude continue to smirk. Cloud was staring, transfixed, at the slow movement of the thumb. "You really need to learn to let things go," his voice was lowered to a purr. Taking an even bigger risk, Reno leaned forward and carefully pressed his sinful lips to Cloud's. The blond didn't immediately respond to the kiss. Reno started to pull away, cursing his impatience. Only to have Cloud suddenly grab a fistful of his hair and hold him in place for the gentle touch of lips.

He heard an approving noise and looked over at his partner, still seated at the desk. He knew Rude's eyes were bright with hunger behind his glasses. The dark Turk stared at the two of them, drinking in the beautiful sight.

Reno kept the kiss easy… relaxed. He let his hands slowly roam over Cloud's back, grazing not grabbing, so that the blond wouldn't feel trapped. He was careful to not let them dip down too far, careful to keep Cloud in a daze. He may have been an impatient bastard, but when it came to seducing a skittish partner, he knew that gentle touches and slow movements were a better way to go. And _fuck yes_, there was the tongue. He gently sucked on Cloud's offering, exploring every inch of his wet, rich mouth. Cloud whimpered softly, submitting to the kiss fully.

Finally, the two broke off. Cloud was panting slightly, eyes heavy lidded. Reno unconsciously licked his lips, savouring the taste. The bed dipped down again as Rude settled himself. Cloud jumped, he'd forgotten the other Turk was there. Not wanting to neglect his partner, Reno reached out and trailed his nails over his clothed arm. Even through the material, Rude shivered. Cloud shuffled back a little, looking nervous. Only to be stopped by Reno. The redhead gave him a devastating smile. "Don't worry. I would think you would be a little happier at the chance to fuck me." The word rolled off the redhead's tongue with delicious dirtiness.

Shock skittered up Cloud's spine. Reno's smile became positively wicked as he straddled the blonds' lap. Shakily, Cloud rested his hands of Reno's thin hips. "You want me to..."

The answering chuckle sent shivers over Cloud's body that Reno could feel himself. "I want you to fuck me. And then Rude," he looked back at the other man, "wants to fuck you. That sound good?"

Cloud was trembling now. Desire and nerves waged war in his mind. They were Turks. They had given him no reason to trust them. But the sensations racking his body were addicting. It had been so long since he had had any sort of physical closeness with anyone. For once, he ignored the whispering doubts in his mind. Surprisingly, he found he wanted this so badly, he almost ached with it.

As if sensing the inner turmoil in Cloud's mind, Reno leaned down and nuzzled along his jaw line. He scattered wet, nipping kisses along Cloud's neck. Cloud started to gasp, but shoved it back, as if embarrassed to be making noises. Reno sighed. He liked his partners to be vocal if they liked what he was doing. It was all part of the connection he craved during sex. With renew vigour, he sucked on the junction of Cloud's neck while grinding down with his hips. This time Cloud made a delicious noise in his throat, too surprised to try and remain silent.

Behind them, Reno could hear Rude drop his jacket. Cloud seemed to be torn between fascination as he watched those strong muscles that Reno lusted after himself slowly be revealed and yearning as he exposed his neck for Reno's mouth. Knowing where Cloud's eyes were straying, Reno rolled off the blond. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" The words were whispered in Cloud's ear. Rude had unbuttoned his shirt and his dark skin seemed to glow in the dim light. "But maaaaaaaaaan, is he a tease." Reno splayed his hand on the blonds' stomach, sliding up underneath the hem of his shirt to caress silken skin. Cloud's breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered.

God, it had been quite some time since Reno and Rude had someone this responsive in his bed. Cloud seemed to be starving for this. Hesitantly, the blond reached for Reno. The redhead pressed up into Cloud's hand. "Mmmmm."

Rude was shirtless now. Reno sat up in anticipation. Although it was nice to have a new lover, Rude deserved attention as well. He reverently ran his hands over carved muscles and met Rude's lips in a powerful kiss. The dark-skinned man groaned into his partner's mouth, hands gripping Reno's ponytail. He slipped the elastic band off, letting the hair loose around Reno's shoulders. Now Cloud was staring at them, eyes wide. Rude fumbled with Reno's jacket, slipping it over his shoulders. Quickly, his shirt was stripped off. They both turned to look at Cloud. Reno rested his head on Rude's shoulder, chuckling. "What do you think?"

Rude made a thoughtful noise that Reno could feel rumble up his spine. "I think he's a little overdressed."

Reno fell on the bed, crawling up to Cloud. He gripped the man's shirt. Cloud looked like he was going to protest, but changed his mind. Reno made efficient work of the blonds' clothes. Soon, Cloud was stripped down to his boxers. The redhead grinned reassuringly up into Cloud's face. He gripped Cloud's cock through his underwear, revelling in the hiss of pleasure. With a thoughtful look, he peeled off the cotton and flung it over his shoulder. He didn't allow Cloud to be self-conscious, running his fingers over his hardening manhood. "Do you want me to suck you?" Cloud inhaled deeply, made nearly breathless by the suggestion, then nodded.

Reno leaned down, tongue already out and ready to tease teasing the leaking head. His hand gripped the shaft, steadying it then he engulfed the head. Cloud's whole body jerked and a sound dangerously close to a whine pulsed in his throat. Reno used his wicked tongue to trace along the underside of his sensitive cock, eyes taking in Cloud's reactions and noises. Little moans escaped the blonds' mouth, seemingly without his consent. He had admired the swordsman from afar for such a long time and now fantasies were turning into reality; there was no way to completely contain his eagerness. It had started as a curious question, shared with Rude as lunch time gossip. Then it quickly became more than that. Cloud was beautiful and sad and Reno had the strangest urge; he wanted to comfort the warrior and make him cry out in unadulterated pleasure. He had been unhappily resigned to let that forever remain a fantasy. He had never imagined he would be seeing him like this. With a small smile, he took all of Cloud into his mouth.

Cloud just barely bit back a scream as he his cock was engulfed in wet heat. He covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting to make any more embarrassing sounds, only to have it pried off. He looked up into Rude's face. The man had removed his sunglasses and his eyes were darkened with lust. "Don't so that. He likes it noisy." He raised Cloud's hand to his mouth, kissing the upturned palm. "And so do I." Rude slowly kissed along his knuckles.

Cloud's face flushed, heat high on his cheeks. He gave little whimpers now as the dual sensations of having tingling kisses rained on his fingers and the wondrous heat on his manhood. It was still discomforting to make noises It was an instinct of his to remain quiet, then he would be left alone, unnoticed, safe, but the feelings rippled over his body, wringing helplessly aroused noises from his throat. The heat of his orgasm curled in his belly, coiled and waiting. He was close now. Rude had abandoned his hand and was trailing kisses up his bare arm. He paid particular attention to the scars on his bicep. Now Cloud was gasping, blood roaring in his ears.

Reno was running his hands over pale thighs, enjoying how smooth the skin felt under his palms. The blond even smelled delicious. He wanted more. He wanted Cloud so far gone in his pleasure that he only looked towards them for release. He could tell Cloud was nearly there because the blond was squirming, hips thrusting, lungs heaving, the flush on his face spreading to his chest and shoulders.

Rude looked up from Cloud's neck, eyes meeting Reno's. He leaned over and whispered in the swordsman's ear. "Come for us, Cloud." He punctured his words by nipping on the delicate shell.

Cloud obeyed, shaft thickening in Reno's mouth. His orgasm was silent, which disappointed Reno, but the look on his face made up for it. His climax had relaxed him and released him and now Cloud looked young and vulnerable. Happily, Reno swallowed all Cloud had to give. He let the softening cock fall out of his mouth. His own arousal was flowing through his veins. Carefully, he sat up and surveyed the trembling body laid out before him. Rude had gathered Cloud's face in his hands and was leaning down to kiss him. And gods, was that hot to see. Pale and dark skin mixed together as Cloud shakily raised a hand to cup the back of Rude's head. He was anxious to get things moving so he quickly removed his pants and underwear. He dug into his pockets looking for something and, when he found it, he grinned triumphantly.

Cloud found that kissing Rude was different from Reno. While Reno had wanted to explore, Rude wanted to consume. He tasted of leather and something vaguely spicy. Hands were tangled in his hair, tugging his head back. His neck was attacked with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Cloud gripped Rude's strong shoulders, nails digging in slightly. Rude groaned in approval.

Over their kissing, Cloud could hear aroused moans, rising and falling in a rhythm different from what he and Rude were doing. It dragged his attention away from the big Turk. He glanced to the side, toward Reno and then had to pull away from Rude's hungry mouth. His eyes widened at the spectacle Reno was making.

The redhead was lying on his back, legs spread wide and lewdly displaying everything. He had three fingers inside himself, stretching his entrance. His lidded eyes met Cloud's and he moaned loudly. "Can't...wait to...feel you inside me." The fingers pushed in deeper and Reno arched his back gracefully. "Gonna feel soooo good."

Rude helped Cloud up to kneel in front of Reno. The blond turned to look at him. "I don't..."

The dark-skinned Turk settled his hands on Cloud's hips. "Don't worry. You won't hurt him." A bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Cloud was hard again and Rude squirted some of the oil on his hand. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. He slid the lube along the blonds' hot length. Cloud flung his head back with a moan, shuddering. Reno twisted his fingers, answering with his own obscene moan. Rude was enjoying the show, but he lightly smacked Reno's leg. The redhead glared without heat, but removed his fingers one at a time. Cloud stared at the performance, fascinated.

Rude nudged him forward a little to sit between Reno's splayed legs. Gripping slim hips, he guided the tip of Cloud's penis to the redhead's glistening entrance. "Just push forward. He'll let you know if it's too much." After a moment of hesitation, Cloud sank inside.

The feeling was indescribable. It was like sinking into warm velvet. Reno jerked his hips, trying to force more of Cloud's length inside him. The two moaned in unison, eyes clenched tightly. Rude kept a soft litany of instructions in Cloud's ears, telling him to move with the redhead, how to understand what the slim Turk needed. He let Rude guide his movements—the words barely registered—but Cloud soon got the rhythm Reno wanted. He answered each roll of Reno's hips with a roll of his own. Wanting to keep his hands busy, he scrabbled at the redhead's chest, carefully rubbing his nipples. Appreciative whines answered him. Reno moved so fluently, sexy whines and whimpers echoing loudly in the room.

"He's close, Cloud. So close." Rude's voice was strained in his instruction. "Touch him. Help finish him off." Reno mewled at those words, wanting the added friction. Cloud obeyed, shaking hand wrapping around Reno's dripping shaft. It was awkward at first, trying to slide his hand in time with his thrusts. But the redhead showed his appreciation by fisting the sheets and twisting his body.

A familiar heat starting to build in Reno's stomach, pleasure racing up his spine. He kept making noises to praise and coax the blond. Cloud's thrusts grew more and more erratic. Reno arched his back with a ragged cry, coating Cloud's hand with his come. With one final hard thrust that caused both of them to shout in unison, Cloud came. He slumped over the redhead, resting their bodies together.

Reno sighed, content. He had the most delicious soreness inside him. Slowly, he raised his hand to Cloud's face. He expected the blond to resist, but Cloud shyly nuzzled his palm. Reno nearly crowed in triumph. This is what he wanted: all the walls down, angst forgotten; if only for one night.

Rude stood. He removed his pants and underwear. His heavy cock smacked up to his stomach. Naked, he knelt back on the bed. Cloud blinked, visibly coming down from his high. Reno gently gripped the blonds' hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He nibbled along coral-coloured lips. Once again, Cloud let him inside. Rude growled lowly with hunger, eyes intent on the writing bodies. Reno broke off the kiss, focused on Cloud. "Remember the second half of our deal?" Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder at the dark-skinned man. He swallowed slowly, eyes nervous. Reno gripped his chin, turning his head back to him. "Hey, relax. Rude is good with his hands. Among other things." Reno smirked in remembered pleasure.

Cloud shuddered, then relaxed, tension leaving his body. Reno wiggled out from underneath him. He carefully helped Cloud onto his hands and knees. The blond was trembling now, little tremors he tried to suppress. Reno settled himself in a chair across from the bed. He had a full view of the show that was about to happen. His hand slipped down between his legs. His erection started to return as he watched the two beautiful bodies move together.

Rude took control then. Despite arousal spiking through his veins, he kept his movements gentle. He didn't want to startle this beautiful man laid out in front of him. Not when he was so close. He found the discarded bottle of lube and splashed some along Cloud's lower back. The blond jerked and gasped at the shock of cold against his skin.

"Shh, it's okay. I need to prepare you." His voice was sent shivers over Cloud's body. His cock hardened again despite his orgasm. Reno grinned. Rude not only had good hands, his voice worked wonders as well. Gaia, Cloud was beautiful like this. His face was free of his usual frown and pain, body practically shaking with desire. Rude gathered some lube on his fingers and lowered them down to the crease in the wonderful backside. After several moments of searching, his fingers found the small entrance. He circled it slowly, watching Cloud for his reaction. A full-body shudder racked the lithe body and Cloud flung his head back. Rude grinned, repeating the action. Then he sank the finger inside.

Cloud whined sharply, unsure of how he felt about this sensation. It wasn't quite painful, but it was uncomfortable. The finger was pushed in and out a couple of times until the blond was relaxed. Another finger joined the first. The two patiently stretched and pushed inside him. Cloud bit his lip. Now there was pain, but it faded with each passing second.

Then Rude added a third finger and they patiently searched within him. Cloud was unable to contain the surprised cry. Sparks flashed across his eyes as waves of pleasure lapped at his body. His cock was at full attention now as Rude's fingers curled on that wondrous spot deep inside. He was afraid he was going to come again when the fingers disappeared. He didn't realize his arms and legs were shaking and his breath was coming in short pants.

Rude settled his hand on the small of Cloud's back, considering his options. "I changed my mind. I want you on your back." Cloud obeyed instantly, letting Rude arrange his body to his liking. Rude had to focus on breathing right. He had never had a lover this submissive before. Reno would only listen to him if he felt like it. Cloud seemed to want to please both of them anyway he could. Even now, he looked open and vulnerable lying on his back. Those wide blue eyes stared up at him. He slid his hand underneath Cloud's thigh and bent it back to his chest. Rude moulded their bodies together, the tip of his manhood pressing to the slick entrance. With a noise of exertion, he pressed forward and into Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes, body torn between pain and pleasure. Even if he didn't remember doing this, his body did. It was so good to be taken like this. Rude was taking great pains to make sure he enjoyed this. It was so different from was he expected. The bald man was moving slowly, hands hitting all the sensitive spots on his body. Strong hips collided with his, creating starbursts behind his eyelids. The same beautiful feeling was rekindled, causing his mouth to drop open.

Above him, Rude chuckled. He gave Cloud a rhythm that started to carry both of them away. With one large hand, he gripped Cloud's leaking cock. Repeating the same action Cloud had done for Reno, he started to slide his hand along the shaft. He stared down at the ex-SOLDIER, fascinated. Sex with Reno was a wild affair. The redheaded man would squirm and buck, calling out instructions and curses as loud as he could. Cloud moved with him, silently waiting to take whatever the bald Turk had to offer. He seemed to want to contain his noises, little whimpers caught in his throat. His eyes flickered between open and shut. Rude shifted their bodies a little bit, putting more pressure on Cloud's prostate. His hand busied between them, flicking the head with his thumb. A quiet gasp was his response. He rubbed the head back and forth several times, getting a gasp each time.

"Are you close? You want to come?" The blond nodded jerkily, his eyes wide. Rude canted his hips back and forth harder than before. His hand tightened a little. Pressing their bodies together, he whispered in the blonds' ear. "Come for us, Cloud," then bit on the pale lobe.

That little spark of pain did it. Cloud couldn't even gather the strength to scream as orgasm rushed through him. The feeling was so intense that his vision blacked out. When he came to, Reno was lying next to him. He had been cleaned, his skin still damp from a wet cloth that sat on the bedside table. Rude wasn't there, but there were sounds of running water from the bathroom.

"Lost you there for a second." A nimble hand slid through his matted spikes. Cloud waited for a flash of discomfort he was so used to feeling to douse a bucket of panic over him. He was not used to feeling satisfaction and contentment. His happiness had been ruined countless times before. Why would this time be any different? But it never came. Reno smiled knowingly. "See what an evening of letting go can do?" His other hand slid over Cloud's bare stomach.

Cloud's breath stuttered for a second and he caught his lip between his teeth. His body was boneless with exhaustion; the force of his orgasms left him almost sleepy. But the presence of other people prevented him from giving into sleep. He stared at Reno, unsure of what to say.

Reno was pretty sure of Cloud was getting uncomfortable. Apparently, sleeping in the same bed with someone just after you had sex with them was a little too much to ask for. "Do you want us to leave?" Inside his head, he was cursing. He pushed Cloud too far, too fast. The blond was just going to close himself off again.

Cloud flicked his eyes over to the window, thinking. He shifted slightly. It was dark outside now, moon shone through the slats of the blinds. He moved to the side. "It's late. Why don't you stay here? Both of you."

Reno grinned, sliding next to Cloud. He curled up to the blonds' body. He slowly nuzzled Cloud's pale neck, expecting to be told to stop, but Cloud allowed it and his eyes closed. The warm breath of another living being across his neck was actually nice; he wasn't alone. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't alone.

Rude came in from the bathroom, his body still gloriously naked. He took in the two bodies tangled on the bed, corner of his mouth rising. Reno opened one eye, and grinned. He crooked his finger, beckoning his partner to the bed. Once Rude was close enough, he slanted his mouth over the bald man's mouth. The kiss was slow, both of them too sated to incite arousal. Cloud shifted, but didn't wake. They didn't say anything, but settled down to sleep. Before Reno's eyes closed, he had one final thought: _I've done my good deed for the week. _

Reviews please? :)


End file.
